Practice Makes Perfect
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: When Alya announces there will be kissing games at her party, Marinette freaks out. After all she's never really kissed someone before. But then when she's reminded that practice makes perfect...who else is better to practice with other than her partner Chat Noir?


When Alya first announced she was going to have a party, Marinette was initially excited. Then she found out that Alya was going to serve alcohol and hold a _kissing game_ and her excitement died a rapid death.

" _Why_?" she whined. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it's fun," Alya grinned, "and different, and what teenagers are _supposed_ to do."

"Yeah," Marinette mumbled, "the _bad_ ones."

Alya laughed in delight at that. "Don't be a spoil sport, Marinette." She chided her lightly. We're young and alive, we're supposed to live and experiment and make mistakes." Marinette shifted at that as she found she couldn't argue against Alya's point though she certainly wished she could. "How else will we learn?" Alya asked. "Besides it's just going to be our class minus Chloe and Sabrina," she said comfortingly, reading Marinette's mind to what else was bothering, "No one will make fun of you, they wouldn't dare. I would pummel them if they tried."

Marinette felt strangely comforted at that as Alya's eyes blazed defiantly at this. Yet she was still unsettled by the thought of drinking and kissing and _who_ she might end up kissing. She really didn't want to go to a party and be surrounded by her friends snogging each other. It sounded rather horrendous. And then there's the fact she would never work up the nerve to kiss the person she does want to kiss…

"What about your parents?" she asked desperately "Surely they wouldn't approve."

She couldn't see Mr and Mrs Cesaire allowing a group of teenagers drinking, partying, and snogging in their living room. Not with three girls all under the age of twelve also living in that house.

"What?" Alya snorted derisively. "You think they're going to let me have a party _without_ parental supervision?" Marinette flushed at Alya's tone. When it was said like that it sounded like Marinette was being a moron. "They'll be upstairs in case anything happens," Alya informed her, "Who do you think is supplying the drinks?"

" _What?_!" Marinette squeaked.

"Hey, don't judge!" Alya said hastily. "My parents would rather have me drunk out of my mind under their own roof where they can look after me than try it out on the streets with God knows who." Marinette supposed that makes sense but she couldn't get her head round the idea of parents allowing a party like this. It's one thing to allow a glass of wine at dinner but an entirely different thing when there's parties with kissing games involved. "There's rules and limits and my own little sisters to think about as well but this Saturday there shall be drinks and I promised Seven Minutes in Heaven as part of the entertainment." Marinette moaned pitifully. _Seven minutes?!_ She doesn't think she can make a kiss last seven _seconds_ let alone seven whole bloody minutes! "Come on Marinette!" Alya said cajolingly as she wrapped an arm round Marinette's shoulder and pulled her into an awkward embrace. " _Relax!_ " she ordered sternly. "You think I won't rig the game so you won't get your seven minutes with Adrien? What sort of best friend do you take me for?"

Alya might have thought it was reassuring but really that made Marinette dread the party even more.

It was one thing to worry about kissing some strange boy (okay, it wouldn't have been _some strange boy_ since she had known Nino, Kim, Ivan, and Max for years but it would have been _strange_ and awkward, and just plain weird) but it was another thing entirely to worry about kissing he boy you were in love with.

She despaired over it for hours and hours on end once she got home.

"I don't understand," Tiki said eventually when Marinette finally halted to a stop, "what is the problem with some wine and kissing?"

"Don't tell me you _approve_ of this!" Marinette exclaimed, utterly horrified. "Tiki, it's…it's…"

"Nothing compare to some of the previous Ladybugs had done," Tiki interrupted mildly. Marinette's jaw dropped open as she stared at Tiki in shock. The Kwami sighed softly as she floated closer to Marinette. "Marinette, times were different," she reminded her softly, "I had Ladybugs who went to war at the age of fourteen, some who attended orgies at an even younger age, don't look at me like that!" Tiki reprimanded her, "It was _Ancient Rome_!" she said it as if that explained everything. "And I have had many Ladybugs who were already married and mothers before they were anywhere near twenty." Marinette winced at the thought. Call it modern day sensibilities but she wanted to have an education and a job and seen a little bit of the world before she finally settled down with Adrien and had their three children and hamster. "This party of Alya's will be incredibly tame in comparison."

"Yeah for _you_!" Marinette cried out. "But not for _me_! I….I…what if I'm terrible at the kissing and it put's Adrien off for the rest of his life?" she blurted out her worst fear about the whole party. "I've only ever had one kiss and Chat Noir doesn't even _remember_ it! For all I know I could be the worst kisser in Paris. That's probably why Chat doesn't remember it," she lamented dramatically, "because my kiss was that boring and unmemorable."

Tiki giggled at that. "Oh Marinette!" her big eyes twinkled in amusement as she swooped in to nuzzle Marinette's cheek comfortingly. "No one is good at kissing the first few times," she murmured. "That's why they say practice makes perfect."

"Practice…." Marinette mumbled to herself as the stupidest and most terrible idea she ever had popped into her head. "Huh?" she murmured thoughtfully to herself.

She could use a little practice and she had the perfect partner for the job too.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Chat Noir was in an excellent mood that evening.

He had successfully convinced his father to let him go to Alya's party (sure he would have to leave early and had to spend the next weekend doing nothing but photoshoots but it was worth it) and couldn't wait to experience something a normal teenager will. Like underage drinking and hanging out with friends with no worries about what the public would think of you. He could let loose with Nino, Marinette, and all the others, and actually enjoy himself, and he just couldn't wait! The fact that it was now also patrol night and he had a few hours in his fair lady's company to look forwards to had just made him feel even better.

So with a giddy jump, he happily leapt onto the rooftop where Ladybug stood and grinned cheerfully in greeting. "My Lady!" he called out as she turned to face him. "How are you on this _feline_ evening?" he purred smugly, pleased with his latest pun.

He had expected Ladybug to grimace in reply and tell him to cut it out and let's get started, like she always did majority of the time he greeted her with a pun, but this time round she barely acknowledge the pun as she avoided meeting him the eye. She was pale beneath her mask and instantly he feared she was ill.

"Oh hi Chat!" she squeaked with uncharacteristic nervousness. "I'm good."

He frowned in concern at that.

Since when was Ladybug nervous?

"My Lady?" he prodded gently. "Is something the matter?"

" _No_!" Ladybug yelped as her cheeks, half covered by her red and black spotted mask, suddenly flushed a bright pink. "W-w-why would you say that?" she stammered adorably. "Nothing matters, I mean something matters, no," she shook her head rapidly, " _gah_! What I mean to say was nothing is the matter! What makes you think something is?" she demanded to know.

He was instantly reminded of Marinette's stuttering and tongue-tripping ways that he couldn't resist smiling. He had never, in a billion years, thought that Ladybug could get as flustered and awkward as Marinette, but she had, and it was endearing as it was with Marinette. If a little unsettling. But Chat Noir could handle Marinette's bumbling ways and he could handle Ladybug's sudden nervousness.

"Well," he smirked, "you just ignored my amazing pun," he held up a finger as evidence, "and you're looking a little pale," another finger went up, "enchantingly beautiful as _always_ ," he added hastily in case she thought he was insulting her. She could be covered in blood, sweat, and weird green goo, like she had been last week, and he would still find her the most beautiful woman alive. "But a little pale, and then there's the stuttering," he held up a third finger, "most unlike you. So, what's wrong?" he asked. Ladybug said nothing as she compressed her lips together tightly and shifted nervously as she looked everywhere but at him. "Come on bugaboo," he cajoled her, "you can tell me anything. You know that."

Ladybug stared at him with her beautiful, big, blue eyes for a long, long, moment they seemed to go on for all eternity. The silence just made it longer and his very being itched with nervousness and fear. Then she sighed. "Okay," she mumbled, "okay….you see… my best friend is throwing a kissing party!" she blurted out and he was taken back at that. Wow, Nino was right when he said all teenagers played kissing games at parties and he should relax. "And she's going to fix me up with my crush."

And then suddenly Chat Noir felt liked he had been sucker punched.

She had a crush.

And it wasn't him.

He struggled to compose himself as he straightened up and coughed. "Y-Your crush?" he stuttered slightly.

 _Goddamnit_!

"Yeah," she sighed dreamily. "He's so _perfect_!" she exclaimed and Chat felt like he had been sucker punched twice over. She never thought _he_ was perfect. "And I've never really kissed anyone before," for some reason at this Ladybug shifted nervously and twiddled her thumbs as she glanced at him sideways anxiously. "I don't want to mess things up."

He could understand that.

He was the most perfect, romantic, kiss that would sweep his lady up and make her fall in love with him.

He didn't want to mess that kiss up either.

"I doubt you could mess anything up, My Lady," he said reassuringly as he took her hand into his and petted it comfortingly before holding it up to his lips. "You're pretty _purr_ -fect yourself."

Ladybug grimaced at the pun. "Thanks but….I….well….gah!" she pulled her hand out of his and clutched her head. She groaned loudly in embarrassment and once again he was strongly reminded of Marinette. "I think I need some practice!" she blurted out. "Would…would… Would you practice with me?"

Chat Noir flushed immediately with embarrassment. "K-kissing?" he choked out. "You….you want to practice _kissing_ with….with _me_?"

Ladybug nodded.

There is a moment of silence as he thought about it. She wanted _him_ to kiss her. Sure, it was for practice so she could kiss this so called _perfect crush_ , but he could work with it. He could win her over. He just had to give her the best kiss of her life and continue to woo her with his lips. He could make her forget her crush. He could make her fall for him….Chat's throat dried up and talking suddenly became impossible. He gulped audibly and licked his lips in attempt to speak. Ladybug's penetrative stare as she sat in equal silence did nothing to help. "…anything for you," he managed to croak out, "My Lady."

"Okay…" she breathed. She was trembling and he would like to think it was with giddy excitement. "Thank you," she whispered, "just….thank you…"

They fell into another silence as they stared at one another. Ladybug's cheeks were bright pink and he was sure his was no better either. "So….erm…..how do you want to do this?" he asked nervously.

"I suppose if I tilt my head like this," she tilted to left, "and you go the other way, and….just….you know…. _go_."

There was a lot of bumbling about and whispered apologies as they went for it and bumped noses. They giggled nervously and childishly as they swapped sheepish smiles. Then, finally, he found his superhero courage and confidence as he gently reached out and cupped her face. Their eyes met briefly as she flushed a deeper pink and his gaze fell to her soft, plump, tempting lips, and then slowly, steadily, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

It was a short, all too brief, peck on the lips.

But it felt like an eternity as fireworks went off in the pit of his stomach and his skin tingled all over.

He breathed out against her lips and felt her sharply inhale with a gasp before he covered her lips once more with his. Tentatively, their lips moved against one another in an awkward, sloppy, silly kiss that made him giddy and high with excitement and love. It was clumsy and nothing like the romantic comedies but it felt absolutely perfect to him.

They pulled away for air and after a few deep breaths, Ladybug suddenly pulled him back in by the collar and kissed him deeply once more.

Their lips moved more in sync this time round and he revelled in the softness, the sweet taste, of her lips, and the gentle touch of her fingers as they slowly, teasingly, dragged up against his neck and buried themselves into his hair. He moaned happily into their kiss and she groaned back delightedly as they deepened it further.

And then the need to breathe suddenly kicked in and they wrenched themselves apart as they gasped for air.

"…that….that…" he would be ridiculously smug about causing her to be incapable of speaking if it wasn't for the fact that his brain seemed to be longer able to form coherent thoughts currently. "….that was pretty good," Ladybug managed to choke out as she touched her lips thoughtfully.

"Yeah," he replied breathlessly.

She stared up at him in a dazed manner and he excitedly thinks that his plan was already working. He had already begun to win her over. "Can….can you meet me tomorrow for another practice session?" she asked tentatively.

" _Yes!_ "

She smiled and then her eyes fell onto his lips and she blushed deeply. He couldn't resist a wicked grin in reply and she instantly huffed and stood up abruptly. After some awkward goodbyes they went their separate ways towards home. Chat Noir barely made it in time before his transformation wore off and Plagg flew out of his ring.

"That," Plagg declared as he bit into his cheese, "was utterly disgusting."

"No," Adrien replied cheerfully, too happy to let Plagg's rudeness annoy him, "what's disgusting is you talking with your mouth full."

Plagg swallowed. "It was _disgusting_ ," he argued, "and incredibly _stupid_. She just told you she had a crush on someone else, didn't she? And you kiss her anyway."

"I could win her over!" Adrien protested.

Plagg shook his head solemnly. "You're setting yourself up for heartbreak, kid," he said with uncharacteristic gentleness.

"I will win her over," Adrien said stubbornly, "just wait and see."

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Tiki had been disapproving of Marinette's actions from the first moment she could voice her opinion after their patrol.

"Someone is going to get _hurt,_ Marinette," Tiki said chidingly, "and most likely it'll be Chat."

"Chat knows the score," Marinette replied dismissively, "I'm not leading him on or anything. It's just practice. You said practice makes perfect!"

Tiki hummed disapprovingly but didn't say another word on the subject. Tiki held a policy of not interfering in Marinette's decisions no matter how wrong she thought they were ("How else are you going to learn?" Tiki said once when Marinette asked why. "You learn from your mistakes, Marinette."). And so, Marinette continued with her daily life determinedly trying to not think about how nice and warm Chat Noir lips had been against hers. It made focusing on class all the more difficult when the sight of the smouldering look in Chat's eyes and his slight, pink-ish, swollen from her kisses, lips popped back into her head.

When the meeting time rolled round, Marinette ignored the giddy excitement that was bubbling up in her stomach as she transformed and swung her way round to one of Chat Noir's and Ladybug's favourite meeting spots.

Chat was already there.

Like always.

And, like always, he greeted her with a radiant, mega-watt, grin that tugged at her heartstrings and made her belly flip-flop.

"Hey."

"…Hey," she replied awkwardly, "so…erm…." How does one initiate a kissing session between friends? Do you make small talk or do you just dive right in? "Ah...err….Hi?"

She was saved from any further nonsensical babbling as Chat Noir reached out, grabbed her wrist, and suddenly pulled her in close. Unfortunately instead of smoothly meeting into a kiss, like she had no doubt he intended them to, they collided into one another and bumped noses.

Ladybug whirled round and clutched her sore nose. " _Ouch_!" she cried out, slightly muffled by her own hand.

"Sorry," Chat Noir's voice was just as muffled as he covered his nose with his own hand, "I just thought….sorry."

"No, no, it's fine," Ladybug said hastily, "this is why we need to practise. So we don't goof up like that."

"Yes," Chat Noir agreed awkwardly, "…practise."

They met each other's eye and after a split second of silence they burst into childish giggles. It was just all so ridiculous and silly. Without a moment's hesitation, Ladybug wound her arms round Chat Noir's neck as she slipped onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

It was a sweet, gentle, kiss that sent tingles right down to her toes.

They pulled apart mere moments later in order to breathe but after one, adoring, look from Chat, Ladybug found herself pulled back in for a much longer, lingering, kiss though it was just as sweet and gentle as before. Impatience suddenly took hold of her as she wanted _more_ , to know more, to do more, and soon enough she dragged her tongue against the seam of his lips to which he groaned longingly in response.

Ladybug slipped her tongue inside and that was when things just got plain awkward again.

She had never put her tongue in another's person's mouth before.

 _Never_.

And so it was just kinda sitting there, limp, and useless, in Chat Noir's mouth while Chat Noir, himself, seemed to be motionless and bewildered with the sudden development. She pulled away quickly and flushed miserably with embarrassment.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I…erm…never done that be- _mmph_!"

He cut her off with a firm kiss. "No apologies, My Lady," he murmured hotly against her lips, and she had to fight back to urge to shudder in his arms at the sensations his warm breath and the brush of his soft lips were causing her, "this is why we're practising."

And with that he kissed her again.

She melted into his lovely embrace as she allowed him to take the lead on this. Slowly, tenderly, he took her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled lightly. She gasped at the new sensation which allowed him to slip his own tongue into her mouth and, unlike her, Chat Noir seemed to know what he was doing as he explored her mouth by running his tongue everywhere. The roof of her mouth, the back of her teeth, anywhere and everywhere, that could reach, he seemed to, and it all felt weirdly wonderful.

 _Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_

Ladybug moaned in disappointment as both of her's and Chat's Miraculous let out the first warning bell. Chat Noir groaned back in equal disappointment as he pressed his lips back on hers desperately.

 _Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_

"Chat!" she breathed out against his lips. "We got to go!"

"Just one more kiss!" he begged.

 _Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_

"Tomorrow!" she said sternly as she pushed him away by the shoulders firmly. "You can have one more kiss tomorrow."

He stares at her with glazed over eyes and wet, kissable, lips that makes her want to forget her resolve of going home and kiss him one more time. But time was running out and she didn't particularly want her partner to realise that it wasn't someone incredible and heroic but just plain, boring, old Marinette that he had been kissing these last couple nights. So she stayed strong and defiant and refused to give in a single inch when Chat tried to lean in for another kiss.

" _Tomorrow!_ " she hissed.

" _Purr_ -mise?" he asked eagerly.

She rolled her eyes at the unnecessary pun. "Yes," she said, "I promise you I'll meet you here tomorrow at the same time." He grinned with smug delight and she fought back an irritated groan. "Now _go!"_ she ordered.

Chat Noir bowed in a courtly manner and took her hand into his before he pressed a light kiss on her knuckles. She wanted to scold him for wasting time but seeing as he had his tongue in her mouth mere seconds ago, it seemed pointless to tell him off for a kiss on her hand. With another goodbye, they quickly went their separate ways, and Ladybug barely makes it onto her balcony in time before her transformation wore off and she returned to being Marinette.

She barely slept that night as she researched on exactly how to do a proper snog in order to not make the same, embarrassing, mistake she had earlier, and you can forget her remembering what happened in school at all as her mind kept drifting once more back to the rooftops with Chat Noir and to all the articles she had reach online.

She itched to wrap her arms round him and try all the techniques she read about.

She longed to feel his lips against hers again.

And she was struggling to figure out _why_ exactly this was a bad thing.

That following evening they didn't even speak when they saw each other.

Their eyes met the moment she landed onto the rooftop and before she could even think of uttering a single word in greeting, she and Chat Noir collided into one another's arms and instantly their lips were fused together.

This kiss was different from all the others.

It wasn't gentle or soft or sweet, it wasn't awkward or messy, and it wasn't experimental whatsoever. It was a desperate, passionate, kiss that quickly turned fast and furious as Ladybug leaped into Chat Noir's arms and Chat sank down on his knees to support her. She straddled him with ease as her arms entwined themselves round his neck and she returned each touch of his lips with her own.

Soon enough she deepened the kiss herself and returned all of Chat's ministrations from the night before as she thoroughly explored his mouth. The kiss was hot and heady and made even more so as Chat's hands began to explore the expanse of her back. The gentle brushes of his leather covered palms made her yearn for something more. She groaned into the kiss and reluctantly pulled away in order to actually _breathe_.

"That," she panted against his lips, "was some good practise."

"Yeah," he mumbled dazedly, "But I think we need a little more practise."

She made a noise of agreement that was muffled by the firm, but gentle, press of his lips. Her body tingled all over as they returned to their sweeter, chaste, kisses for a little while. Then Chat Noir got a little bolder as he suckled her bottom lip and causing her to moan deeply. As his tongue explored her mouth again, Ladybug decided to do a little exploring of her own as her hands wandered down to his shoulders as she felt the firm, strong, muscles move beneath her fingers, and then she slid them down to feel his biceps, and explore his finely chiselled chest, before exploring back up. She never wished more desperately before that her suit had gloves that could come off. She wanted to feel his firmness, feel his skin, and the softness of his hair, with her actual skin.

She didn't want any more barriers between them.

She nipped at his lips and his hips bucked up in response as his own hands pulled her in closer. Their kiss took another turn as they both groaned in delight at the feel of everything being pressed together. They fitted perfectly together. She felt something stir within her as everything tingled and fizzled and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was that she actually wanted.

Only that it was something _more_.

She lost count how long they had been kissing but there was a point between the groans, the moans, the gasps, that their constant kissing was producing, and the touches, that Ladybug suddenly realised that it wasn't Chat Noir's _house keys_ that were pressed against her thigh but before the realisation could sink in and she could freak out, their Miraculous beeped its first warning alarm.

Saved by the bell.

She leaped away and clutched at her chest as she tried to valiantly regain her breath and composure all at once. "I…." she panted, "…think….that's enough practising for tonight."

"Yes," Chat Noir agreed breathlessly, "same time tomorrow?"

"No," she shook her head, "the party is tomorrow."

And before Chat could protest or persuade her otherwise, Ladybug launched herself off the roof and hurriedly swung back home.

It wasn't until a couple hours later when Marinette sat up abruptly in horrified realisation. At some point, somewhere along the line, she actually _wanted_ to kiss Chat Noir.

She had enjoyed kissing the wrong boy.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

There was an Akuma attack on the morning of Alya's party. A disgruntled teenage girl was made to feel worse when a pair of jeans didn't fit her attacked the shopping district. Ladybug was amazing as always and the situation was resolved quickly with the city healed, the Akuma purified, and the young girl was sitting on her knees with a bewildered expression on her face.

It was like any other attack.

Apart from the very end. Usually they would fist bump and part ways before their Miraculous wore off but usually they don't spend the last few nights making out on the rooftops of Paris. So as Ladybug held her first out for their customary fist bump, Chat had no problem grasping hold of it and pulling her in for a kiss.

His lips never met hers as Ladybug's eyes widened in alarm and her hand abruptly flew up between them. Her red gloved fingers firmly pressed against his lips. "What are you _doing_?!" she yelped.

He wavered slightly as his confidence melted away instantly. "Erm…." He said anxiously. "…kissing you?"

It's the first time since they started this whole thing that he began to have doubts whether or not his kissing Ladybug into loving him plan was actually working. She had responded with such ardour to his previous kisses that it never occurred to him that she wouldn't actually want to kiss him.

Ladybug's face looked utterly pained and Chat felt like he had been sucker punched in the stomach…. _again_.

"Oh Kitty," Ladybug sighed regretfully, "I thought I was clear before," Chat felt his stomach plummet to the ground as a wave of nausea rose up within him. _No, no, no, no_ … "It was just practice not…."

"Oh, yeah," Chat interrupted brightly. He tried to sound as unbothered and indifferent to the fact that she had used him to perfect her kissing skills for _another man_. That it meant as little to him as it did to her. "You're right," he tried to smile but it probably came out as a grimace. All of this was just too painful. "We shouldn't."

Ladybug gazed at him sadly with pity. He hated the fact that she had pitied him even more than the fact she had used him. He was, after all, used to being used. "Kitty," she said pleadingly, "I'm sorry but-"

"No, no," he said with false cheer as he waved it off, "it's all right. Don't worry. We should go."

Ladybug chewed her lip nervously and he balled his hand up into a fist as he fought the urge to swoop down and nibble that tempting, pink, bottom lip for her. She didn't want him. She wanted her perfect crush. He had to respect that no matter how much it killed him inside. "Yeah," Ladybug voiced reluctantly, "….see you."

He mumbled back a goodbye before he fled as quickly as possible back to the safety of his room. He batted Plagg away when the Kwami tried to reach out and comfort him and fought back the urge to sob into his pillow like a heartbroken teenage girl though he certainly _felt_ like one at this point.

He spent the whole day brooding on his bed as Plagg tried to cheer him up and Ladybug kept trying to contact him through her yoyo (according to Plagg). He ignored both of them as he knew somewhere along the line Plagg would tell him 'I told you so' and all of Ladybug's messages would only be filled with apologies and reminders that she had been clear with him from the very start. Neither were what he wanted to hear.

He almost decided to not go to the party but Plagg refused point blank that he was going to spend Saturday night in his bedroom.

"You effectively made a deal with the devil in order to go to this party," he said snarkily, "you are not going to let Ladybug's thoughtlessness ruin the first bit of real teenage fun you had in ages. Go out, get drunk, kiss some other girls – or guys if you want - , and have _fun_. Or I swear on my camembert that I will ensure every item of clothing you wear will smell of my precious cheese that you claim to hate."

So with that awful threat hanging over his head, Adrien dragged himself to the party and forced himself to actually look like he was enjoying it.

Which apparently he was failing at (which begs him to wonder just how he managed to pass his acting classes if everyone can see right through him), as Nino approached him with a concerned expression.

Not that Adrien noticed at first as he gaped at the nakedness that was Nino's head…..he had never seen Nino without his hat before, it was so unnatural! Was the world ending or something? Because if so that would be quite nice with the mood Adrien was in right now.

"Dude, it's a _party_!" Nino cried out exasperatedly as he draped an arm round Adrien's shoulder. "Lighten up! Alya will kill me if you're moping about and being such a downer."

"Sorry Nino," Adrien smiled stiffly, "just….it's been a long day."

Nino nodded understandingly. He obviously thought that Adrien was talking about his ridiculous schedule again and Adrien had no plans to enlighten him otherwise. "I hear you Bro," Nino said sympathetically, "but now it's time to _party_ ," he stressed this more excitably, "and you should let yourself go and have some actual, real, fun."

"Yeah," Adrien said shiftily, fun was really the last thing on his mind, "I will," Nino still looked concerned so Adrien then hastily added; "don't worry."

Which appeared to just confirm Nino's suspicions as he was about to open his mouth to ask what was really wrong just as Alya swooped into save the day.

"Adrien!" she cried out ecstatically as she held Nino's hat under Adrien's nose, "Pick a name!" she commanded imperiously.

Adrien blinked bewilderedly at the hat (relived to see there was a reasonable explanation for Nino's lack of hat and that the world was not going to end anytime soon). "What for?" he asked.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven."

Adrien choked on his own spit at that. "Seven Minutes in _what?_!" he squeaked.

"It's a kissing game," Nino explained, "Remember dude? We talked about it a couple days ago."

Adrien had forgotten all about that but he thinks he could be forgiven for that seeing as Ladybug's lips could make anyone forget their own name let alone a conversation they had a few days ago.

At first he hesitated at taking a name.

After all kissing any other girl that was not his Lady felt akin to cheating but then he remembered that Ladybug had only ever kissed him so she could practise for another man.

And that she had her own kissing game party this very evening.

If she was kissing other guys then he should be able to kiss other girls.

And so with a determined gleam in his eyes he thrust his hand into Nino's hat and plucked out a name. His determination and vengeance motivation instantly evaporated when he saw Marinette's name written in Alya's neat handwriting.

Before he could protest or change his mind about the whole thing though Alya moved away to ask other people to take a name out and he was now stuck with a commitment he couldn't quite bring himself to break but at the same time he didn't want to go through with it.

Marinette deserved better after all.

"Don't worry, dude," Nino squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, "whatever happens in the closet is up to you and Marinette. You don't actually have to kiss her." Adrien sighed in relief and slumped slightly against Nino. "C'mon mate," Nino said gently, "let's get you a drink."

Adrien happily allowed Nino to guide him towards the drink table and place a plastic cup filled with wine in his hands as the subject finally moved onto something other than kissing games.

(As soon as Adrien's back was turn Alya chucked out all the names from Nino's hat into the waste bin and replaced them with a handful of other scrap bits of paper that she kept in her back pocket. If anyone bothered to read the little bits of paper that were now currently residing in the bin they would know each and every one of them read _Marinette._ )

Unfortunately Adrien's relief and relaxed state lasted about half an hour before Alya grabbed everyone's attention and the game started. It was all a bit blurred and embarrassing but one moment Adrien was standing next to Nino and the next he was promptly shoved into a dark closet with Marinette as a gleeful Alya slammed the door in their faces.

There was a very long, awkward, silence as the two stood beside one another in the dark.

"Erm…." Adrien spike up eventually, "so….Hi?" he offered meekly, totally unsure what was the proper protocol when your friends lock you in the closet with another friend.

"Hi!" Marinette squeaked back.

"Hello," he replied and instantly blushed, "Wait, erm, I already said that didn't I?"

He could feel Marinette nod hastily beside him. One of her pigtails brushed against his shoulder. "Uh-huh!" she hummed.

Another silence descended upon them as they both shifted awkwardly and avoided looking or even touching one another (which was really difficult given the confined space they were in) when Adrien thought he heard Marinette mumble something about hurt and nothing. Or maybe she said nothing at all and he just imagined it because of everything that went on in these last days.

But what he did know was that he couldn't put Marinette through what he had been through. Her friendship meant too much to him. So with a deep breath, he gathered up his courage and slowly turned to face her.

"Look Marinette," he said quietly. "I – _mmph_!" his words were instantly muffled as Marinette suddenly flung her arms round his neck and pressed her lips against his. It was a sweet, wonderful, kiss that sent his skin tingling, shivers down his spine, and fireworks going off in his stomach. The exact sensation that Ladybug's kisses had caused but before he could even think this she deepened their kiss to something a little more and he couldn't help but groan into her kiss at the soft touch of her lips. She tasted so sweet too despite the overtones of the bitter, cheap, wine that she had drunk earlier. Adrien melted into what had to be one of the best kisses of his life as Marinette moaned back in that same delighted, thrilled, tone that Ladybug usually made when he nibbled her lips just like…. Adrien's eyes flew open as a sudden realisation hit him hard. He reluctantly stopped the kiss and barely pulled back as he mentally started categorising all the similarities. Perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps everyone kissed the same. He wouldn't know before this very moment the only woman he had kissed was Ladybug. And yet Marinette and Ladybug had similar physical appearances, the same beautiful smile, the same twinkling laugh, and, and, and "…My Lady?" he croaked out against her lips before he could stop himself.

Marinette was still in his arms and for a moment he thought he ruined everything but then, so quietly he almost missed it, she whispered back; "Chat Noir?"

He couldn't resist a groan of delight and utter misery before he slammed his lips over hers for another deep, desperate, kiss. His Lady was his Princess. The woman he loved and one of his dearest friends were one and the same. He either found happiness or was on the verge of losing a good friend.

Marinette moaned back as she kissed back just as passionately and desperately. Her arms tightened round his neck, her fingers were firmly knotted in his hair, and her lips pressed back just as urgently and hard as his were. Their lips were going to be sore and bruised before these seven minutes were up.

He could have lost himself in this all night but then he remembered why he could recognise her kiss so well and why he had been so utterly miserable up this point and pulled back. "Wait," he said sadly, "what about your crush?"

She tightened her hold on him, her fingers left his hair to gently touch his cheeks, and if there was a light or he had his night vision from his transformed state, he was sure she was meeting him dead on in the eye. "You," she confessed breathlessly, "it was always _you_."

He groaned in delight and this time there was nothing holding him back as he kissed Marinette. Marinette moaned in equal delight as her hands returned back into his hair and she nipped at his bottom lip. Their tongues met at the same time he pushed her against the closet wall and she jumped into his arms slightly, her legs wrapped firmly round his waist as they pressed themselves as closely as possible to one another. The need to breathe made it impossible for him to keep kissing her and so he greedily gulped air between pressing kisses on her wonderfully soft skin. Marinette moaned encouragingly as his lips found the perfect spot where her neck met her shoulder and began to suckle on the deliciously sweet tasting patch of skin. One of her hands remained firmly in his hair, holding him in place, while the other was dug into his shoulder. Adrien, daringly, began to move his hand up from Marinette's waist to beneath her shirt. Her soft skin felt warm and soft and inviting as he trailed his fingers slowly in little circles up her side until-

 **BANG!**

The closet door banged open and the light from the hallway blinded the pair of them. When their sight finally cleared they both blushed bright red as they realised they were still in their incredibly compromising position while all of their friends stood outside staring at them with gobsmacked expressions.

Apart from Alya. Alya just looked triumphant as if she had personally engineered this whole thing and was satisfied with the results.

" _Whoa_!" Alix cried out. "Marinette and Adrien!" she said in a very impressed tone of voice. "Who'd ever thought such innocents would end up like _that_?"

"It's always the quiet ones," Kim said sagely before a lecherous grin blossomed on his face. "Makes me wonder what Ivan and Mylene get up to," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Mylene squeaked in embarrassment as she burrowed into Ivan's side and the big, burly, boy himself just shot a cold glare in Kim's direction. "None of your business," he grunted.

" _Oooooh_!" Rose cried out in a sing-song voice as she swayed slightly from side to side (everyone had quickly learnt earlier this evening that Rose was a lightweight and apparently no one had bothered to stop her from drinking anymore). "Marinette and Adrien sitting on a log!" she sang loudly and childishly. "All they do is snog, snog, snog!"

Adrien was pretty sure that his cheeks would match Ladybug's superhero suit at this point.

Max rolled his eyes. "How childish and immature," he muttered loudly.

"Not to mention inaccurate," Alix leered, "only Marinette is sitting on a _log._ "

Marinette squeaked.

It was only then they both realised that Marinette was still huddled up in Adrien's arms with her legs still firmly wrapped round his waist. The double entendre about Adrien's anatomy didn't go amiss either and Adrien briefly wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment….because Marinette was making a good attempt as she buried her face against his chest and tried to suffocate on his shirt and he really would prefer to follow her than stay where he was being gawked at him by his classmates.

Alya clapped her hands together loudly. "All right, that's it!" she said firmly. "Show's over! Enough shaming my girl when we all know you're all just as bad," she shot a disapproving glower at the others, "you dirty fiends. Now out of the closet," she ordered as she herded Adrien and Marinette out hurriedly, "It's my turn!"

And with that Alya grabbed Nino by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the closet. The door loudly slamming to a close behind them.

With their friends temporarily distracted by Alya's boldness, Adrien and Marinette were able to escape to the sofa, and while they weren't able to get anymore kissing done or an actual serious discussion (not with their so-called friends watching and listening into on every word they were saying), they were able to hold hands for the remainder of the party.

So, despite having to go home earlier than everyone else, Adrien left the party with the biggest grin on his face and his heart ready to burst with happiness.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Marinette was too wired to go to sleep.

After the long week filled with so many toe-curling kisses, the ache and guilt of knowing she hurt Chat Noir, the excitement of the party, finally kissing Adrien only to discover she had been kissing him all week, and the sweet, promising, squeeze he had given her hand before he said goodbye. It was all too much and she couldn't relax enough to actually fall asleep.

She had to fight back the urge to transform and visit Adrien. He would undoubtedly have a busy day ahead of him tomorrow and she would like a proper conversation with him where she could apologise properly for all the pain she caused this week and maybe see where they were and what he wanted.

Then she heard it.

The softest thump on her rooftop and her stomach bubbled in excitement as her mind slid to the one conclusion she was capable of coming up with in her current mental state. She jumped out of bed and hurriedly, but quietly as possible, made it out onto her balcony and immediately confirmed her own suspicions.

Chat Noir was leaning against her railings with the smuggest, most self-satisfied, smirk on his face. She didn't know if she wanted to slap it off or kiss it away…

Marinette placed her hands on her hips in a scolding manner. "What are you doing here, Kitty?" she asked sternly. "Don't you have a photoshoot tomorrow?"

This only seemed to delight Chat even more as he suddenly stalked towards her. Startled, she stumbled back, and suddenly found herself pressed against the cool brick wall as Chat Noir's arms caged her in.

"I have come for my goodnight kiss," he informed her flirtingly, "I cannot sleep without my kiss."

" _Really_?" she replied as she gazed up at him coyly from beneath her lashes. Her cheeks burned with flattered embarrassment but she was determined to keep her cool as much as possible. She could not let Chat Noir's ego get any more inflated than it apparently already was. "A little late for that, isn't it?" she asked with false innocence.

Chat Noir smirked even more at that as he leaned in close. Her cheeks felt even hotter as her heart hammered so loudly in her chest that she was sure the next door neighbours could hear it let alone Chat. His lips barely touched her skin as he slowly, deliberately, dragged them close to her own. His hot breath left a trail on her skin that tingled.

"Well you know what they say, Princess," he purred out, "practice makes _purr_ -fect."

…they kiss until dawn breaks.


End file.
